1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, which I prefer to call the "Carpet Saver", relates to a shoe bottom cleaning device or apparatus which may be either portable or installed in a floor of an entrance to a dwelling or building for the protection of carpeting, and may be either manually or automatically operated. The apparatus has an internal fan for a vacuum source or may be connected to a building vacuum source.
2. Description of Related Art
Homes apartment buildings and commercial buildings have expensive carpeting which requires expensive cleaning and replacement due to dirt and mud tracked into the building by persons with dirty and muddy shoes. The present invention offers a versatile and compact shoe bottom cleaning apparatus for owners of dwellings or buildings.
Although the related art describes various shoe cleaning devices, there is a failure to show a versatile and economical apparatus which can be made either portable or installable in the floor of an entrance inside a dwelling or a commercial building.
Related art of interest will be discussed in the order of their perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,781 issued on Dec. 12, 1950, to Thomas Fallowfield, Jr. describes a self cleaning door mat which is installed in the floor of buildings inside the entrance. A rectangular housing has two compartments to house in the larger compartment a rotating brush on an endless belt supported by large end rollers, and a plurality of intermediate smaller rollers seated on three longitudinal bed rails on top of three transverse frame members. The dirt is brushed off by a rotating brush under suction at one end into a pipe which leads into the smaller compartment containing the suction fan driven by an electric motor. The suction fan forces the dirt into an upper part of a removable closed tank at an opposite end to the motor. The tank can be, alternatively, an electrical dust precipitator of conventional construction. No air exhaust means is disclosed. The rotating brushes can be aligned either transversely or longitudinally. The patent neither teaches nor suggests that a plurality of axially oriented brushes exposed in individual slots can be individually rotated.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,159 issued on Jul. 21, 1959, to Henry J. Ostrow describes an automatic electric brushing mat comprising a plurality of reciprocating (not rotating) elongated brushes in individual chambers and reciprocated back and forth by a crankshaft. The crankshaft is driven by an electric motor in a separate vertical cylindrical compartment having an end pulley for driving the crankshaft and an exhaust blower for creating a vacuum pull for the dirt. The dirty air passes through a dirt collector bag above the motor in a removable compartment to be exhausted through a nozzle. A pressure sensitive switch located underneath the mat actuates the brushes. The patent is distinguished by the non-rotating brushes and the obtrusive projecting housing for the motor and dirt collection bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,565 issued on Aug. 28, 1951, to Ottmar Stotz describes a boxed shoe cleaning apparatus containing an endless brush for cleaning a shoe at a time. The brush is rotated on four rollers, wherein the proximate roller is driven by an electric motor in a separate compartment by a belt. The motor drives a suction fan which draws air from the brush compartment and exhausts the dirty air into a dirt container. Another collection region for heavy dirt is located underneath the brush, and the dirt is removed by access from a removable plate. The patent is distinguished by its single belted brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,060 issued on Mar. 29, 1977, to Wallace N. Taylor describes a shoe sole cleaner apparatus recessed below a floor or walk having transverse grill elements, and equipped with protruding bristles of a rotatable endless belt on rollers. The brush is energized by a foot pressure active control switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,153 issued on Mar. 1, 1949, to Elbert F. Conklin describes a portable boxed shoe cleaning machine with a rotating endless bristled belt brush contacting an elevated rotary brush for cleaning the instep shoe portion as well as other surfaces of a shoe. The mechanism involves an externally housed motor to provide space for an exhaust fan with elongated, transversely arcuate blades. End rollers drive the belted brush and the elevated brush over intermediate rollers with pulleys driven by two belts. A dust collecting drawer is provided, but no exhaust port is described. This patent is distinguished by its essential different brush configurations and lack of description regarding whether the device is manually or automatically operated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,361 issued on Apr. 9, 1963, to Leoland T. Outlaw describes an automated electric shoe sole cleaner apparatus with an elongated treadle seat actuating the raising of an elongated rotating brush through a grill. The apparatus is set in a recess in pavement. This patent is distinguished by its lack of a vacuum and a collection chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,818 issued on Oct. 10, 1978, to Eileen M. Holleran describes an apparatus for cleaning the lower portion of shoes by an arrangement of toe and heel brushes placed perpendicularly to and above four parallel brushes inside a frame. The brushes are cleaned by combs. The dirt is pulled by a vacuum developed by a vacuum turbine and a clutched motor through ducts (not shown) to the collection tray. Two sets of bevelled gears and a train of spur gears are shown without the use of any belts. This patent is distinguished by its non-planar brush configuration situated inside a box and a light sensor (and manual shut off system) for automating the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,564 issued on Feb. 16, 1988, to Elwyn N. Fresh describes a rectangular household shoe cleaning apparatus with a grasping handle or rail and a cowling. The shoe rests on a transverse bar for cleaning the instep by a vertically positioned oscillating brush or by a fixed elongated brush located at the rear, cleaning the sole by a transverse rotary brush, and the heel by a longitudinally positioned reciprocating brush. The oscillating brush is driven by the transverse rotary brush through mechanical connections. The rotary brush is belt driven and the reciprocating brush is cam driven by a motor with a squirrel cage fan. The dirt is collected on a side with a slot for an external filter bag. A manual switch is located on top of the frame. This patent is distinguished by its manifold system of brushes and associated machinery coupled with the handle bar and cowling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,578 issued on May 8, 1990, to Veli V. Miettinen describes a photocell actuated shoe sole cleaner apparatus consisting of a floor mat containing a plurality of brush rods vibrated by a hydraulically pressured cam and springs driven by a wall mounted hydraulic power unit. This patent is distinguished by its hydraulic power and the lack of vacuum suction and dirt collection structure.
The disclosures of the related art are hereby incorporated by reference herein. None of the above inventions and patents taken either singly or in combination, are believed to describe the instant invention as claimed.